A New Beginning
by DarkstarPrime
Summary: Demona comes across a strange girl with unique qualities, as she gets to know her, she grows attached. Something she is not used to. Alexa is a girl with special gifts, but she is afraid to use them because of how little she understands about them. Will all that change after a chance meeting with a beautiful gargoyle? Demona/oc
1. Chapter 1

"Candace." Ms. Destine called out from the doorway of her office at Nightstone. Dominique stood there dressed in her usual ensemble, a red jacket with matching skirt, pumps and a white shirt under her suit.

"Yes Ms. Destine?" Candace asked looking up from her paperwork. She was just finishing up her reports and reviews for the day.

"Before you leave, make sure all the other employees on this floor have gone home." Dominique replied before turning back into her office. She had things she needed to do tonight and she didn't want to have to worry about being seen or heard again. It had happened once before, of course she had quickly gotten rid of the night janitor before he could process what he had just seen.

Tonight she was going to continue building her latest creation, then she was going to go for a relaxing glide through the cool night air. As she made her way into her secret office that connected to her main office after her transformation, she thought about any last minute additions she might need to make to her new toy.

On the table in front of her were plans, blueprints, notes, and other things she had compiled for this project. Her last attempt to create her own clan had met with less than desirable results. She now realized that her clones had only had the upper hand while they had the element of surprise. Once they had lost that, they had nothing left in their corner other than her and Thailog. However, when he had made a move to harm her daughter, she knew that it was all for naught.

Her new idea was promising, she could fulfill two of her agendas. 1.) A new clan. 2.) A way to rid herself of annoying humans. What she had come up with was a mixture of magic, science, and technology. With her latest test results, she believed it was almost ready for a human test subject.

After going over everything again and progressing further in her preparations, she moved to her balcony window and set off into the night. She had no destination in mind, she just glided through the air.

* * *

Alexa Pearson was walking home from working late at The Chrome Bar and Grill. She worked as server there making minimum wage for 9 hour shifts. After work she had changed out of her uniform and left it in her cubby at work. She was 18 and dressed in a red tank top with her favorite dark denim jacket on that had Alexa written across the shoulders. She had matching denim jeans that said Alexa on either side running down her thighs. She had on blue and white sneakers with red accents as well.

As she was walking back to her apartment, she noticed one of the patrons from the bar follow her from work. She quickened her steps as she hurried on her way home. After every turn she made, Alexa looked back and saw that the man was still following her. Not wanting to lead him to where she lived she turned down an alley way, hoping to either lose him or scare him off. If she couldn't get away from him by any other means, she always had her last resort. She didn't like using it because of how little she understood about it.

* * *

Demona was gliding through the night sky, enjoying the tranquility she often did without. As she went over an abandoned alley way she glanced down and noticed a scurrying form. Intrigued, she landed on a nearby roof and watched. She completely despised what she saw. Running through the street was a teenage girl. Behind her was a drunken man, stumbling along like the neanderthal that she was sure he was. This was one of the many reasons she had for hating humanity, you don't see this kind of thing in any other species on the planet.

"Stay back! I'm warning you! I don't want to hurt you!" The girl shouted back at the man who simply ignored the warning.

"Last chance!" The girl said again, getting into a stance the Demona didn't recognize. By now Demona was considering helping the girl, but she wanted to see if she could deliver on her threat.

"Yeah right! Like I'm gonna be scared of you!" The man replied getting closer.

"You should be." The girl responded in a deadly serious tone.

Without any further banter the girl raised her hand and shouted as a ball of green energy,(Like Shego's from Kim Possible),shot out towards the man. The man flew back into a wall and fell down, unmoving. The girl crept over to the man to check on him. With a shake of her head she began walking off. Intrigued Demona followed, after all, it's not every night that you see a girl shoot green energy out of her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

After checking to make sure she hadn't killed the man Alexa turned around and continued on her way home. Little did she know, she had a follower. Above her a figure in the night sky glided along behind her. As she was nearing her apartment she sensed someone following her. Thinking that it was the man from before she turned around quickly and scanned the alleyway.

"You shouldn't be walking through alleys alone after dark. It's dangerous, but I guess you can handle yourself, can't you?" A feminine voice said from behind her. There, standing in the moonlight that managed to shine down into the alley, was a gargoyle!

"Wh-what do y-you mean?" Alexa answered shakily, hoping that this gargoyle wasn't talking about the way she took down that man.

"The way you took down that brute back there was most impressive, even to me." The gargoyle said.

"Th-thank y-you." Alexa asked unsure as to where this was going. "Y-you saw that, huh?"

"Yes, and I must admit that I am intrigued with your. . . gift." Demona stated as she observed the girl closely. You can never be to careful after all. "What is your name, girl?"

"Alexa. Alexa Pearson." Alexa replied, easing up slightly. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Demona." Demona replied. Then she thought of a way to find out where she could find this human again. "So where are you headed?"

"I was just heading home from work when I noticed that guy follow me out." Alexa explained. "I didn't want to lead him to my home, so I made a few random turns to try to throw him off. It obviously didn't work though."

"I guess not." Demona said with a smirk. "If you would like, I could escort you home."

"I would appreciate that but, why would you want to help me?" Alexa responded carefully, she knew that she could be on thin ice here.

"Lets just say that you intrigue me and leave it at that." The gargess replied shortly. "Besides, it would be unfortunate if that scum were to make a reappearance."

"I guess..." Alexa replied, weighing her options. One, she could work this out in a way that ended up with her having someone she could actually trust, even though they knew about her secret. Two, she could make a run for it right now and risk angering the gargoyle in front of her. "Alright, if your sure you want to."

With a nod of her head she came closer and stood just behind the girl as she made her way home.


End file.
